


Fighting HiMEs and Childs Can Cause Your School Failure?

by MsArtheart



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArtheart/pseuds/MsArtheart
Summary: Natsuki is indeed in trouble, uh...?





	Fighting HiMEs and Childs Can Cause Your School Failure?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya ppl~
> 
> It's really odd for me to post two fanfictions this early…
> 
> I told you I'm a binbougami woman that have no free time, but…
> 
> Well, I hope you guys enjoy this little shiznat fic!

“DAMMIT!”

 

Natuki slides down her body on the school chair and Leans her cheeks on the palm of her both hands already placed on the school desk.

 

“Shh, Natsuki.”

 

Was Shizuru answer for the annoyed rider. She didn’t turn her attention from the blackboard in front of her.

_"How the heck did I end up here!?  How the hell did I let things get to that point !? And moreover...WHY THE FUCK I CAN’T GET OFF MY SIGHT FROM YOUR SCHOOL SKIRT WHO MOVES WITH YOUR BODY WHILE YOU WRITE IN THE BLACKBOARD, SHIZURU!?!?!?_

****

**_> Flashback<_ **

 

**:::::: Fuuka Academy Gardens ::::**

 

Natsuki: So, you've become a teacher, huh?

 

Kaiji Sakomizu: Yes, Natsuki-chan!

 

Natsuki: Don’t call me that you old fat man! Ò.ó

 

Kaiji Sakomizu: Allright, Allright! ^_^ But...What is your intentions now, Kuga-san?

 

Natsuki: I Maybe use this recess to get out of this school atmosphere by a road trip…

 

Kaiji Sakomizu: I fear that we might have a problem with your intentions. Your pass rate this year is below the  average as well as your grades, so there’s no way to get out of Fuuka Academy on a vacance yet.

 

Natsuki: THE HECK!?

 

Kaiji Sakomizu: Oh, the hope isn’t over yet, Kuga-san. Try to talk with your Class Rep or any member of the Student Council and persuade them to help you as soon as possible, or else your chances of repeat your current class will not decrease.

 

Natsuki: ._.” *Defeated*

 

????: I offer to help you, Kuga-san.

 

The woman with crimson orbs, Fujino Shizuru suddenly appears next to Natsuki. The shock was inevitable.

 

Natsuki: EEEHH!? *Dead*

 

Kaiji Sakomizu: Fine by me, Fujino-san. I will leave the duty with you then. Report me the progress later, right?  *Flees*

 

Natsuki: x__x”  *Hella dead*

 

Shizuru: What a lovely expression, Na-tsu-ki~  *Hugs the dead Natsuki*

 

_Shizuru: “So cute~...“_

 

**_> End of flashback <_ **

_Sigh..._

_“I have to look elsewhere but the blackboard, at least while she's writing at it. And that's what I did. Thank you very much, blessed window...”_

_“....”_ *Looking trough the window*

 

 

**> Shizuru’s pov**

I stopped writing on the blackboard for a second, and...

Natsuki looks so beautiful while not paying attention in her class!~

It makes me want to squeeze her, to kiss, to bite her cheeks lightly…

And when I realize, I am already walking towards my Natsuki.

Control yourself, Shizuru...

 

 

**> Natsuki’s pov**

 

It's been a few minutes... More than five minutes, actually.

She **MUST** have to end writing in the fucking board already!

FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY!!!! AAAARHG!

Anyway...Where the hell did she go?

... And why am I feeling a _warm breath_ in my right ear!?

 

“Na-tus-ki.”

 

“AAAAAAAAH!!!!!  *Jumps out the school chair*  “SHI-ZU-RU!”

 

“Ara… Glad you started do to pay attention in class now...”

 

“BAKA!”

_"If at least I wasn’t this red because the shyness… And these hands on my shoulders aren’t helping at all. It even seems like she’s doing it on purpose...”_

“Pay attention on the class, yes?”

 

“Whatever!”

_“And here comes Shizuru, walking back to the blackboard area in a way that always makes me unquiet. What is she planning to do, teasing me this way...? The prestigious President of the Student Council sat down on the table and began to teach me everything she had written on the board._ _It was impossible for me to not watch she uncross  her legs at every inclination she made just to push that damn ruler on the blackboard. Shit, she almost lay down on the table at this rate of her bending! Seriously… What the hell she want with that !? CAUSE ME A HEART ATTACK!?_

_And that shit shyness denounces me...”_

 

“Natsuki.”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

“Do you understand the lesson?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Understood.”

 

_“…That was a lame Lie. But!!!  If lying makes she quiet and stop teasing me, so be it!”_

 

“Did you really understand the lesson, Natsuki...?”

 

_“SHIIIIT!!!111!! She get off of the table and now she's coming on my direction!"_

 

“Errmm...”  *Hella nervous*

 

“Fufufu...”   **~Smack~**

 

_"Shizuru ... She ... She kissed me on the cheek!"_

 

“We'll continue our classes tomorrow in the school’s garden... Right? See you later, Natsuki.”

 

_"I… think I'll melt ...."_

**Author's Note:**

> I also must admit that this shiznat fic was wrote on almost ten years ago!
> 
> So yeah, sorry for hiding my shiznat feels to you, guys~
> 
> … But you need to know that my OTP for eternity is harukino, so… Don't expect for me writing more shiznat so soon…
> 
> Anyway, I will leave to you guys to guess what happened in the end of their classes, right?
> 
> (200408)


End file.
